I'm not alone
by Sera Usagi
Summary: A sweet little moment where two soldiers find love, with a little help. Makoto x Ami fluff.


_Knock, knock, knock…_

Ami looked down at her baby blue skirt, tugging at the corners nervously with one hand; she prayed silently it wasn't too short. The top of that full bottom lip found itself tucked gently between her pearly whites, while Ami's usually fair cheeks filled with a gentle blush. Quickly the nervous solider looked down at the tray of cookies in her arms, each perfectly circular and even in color.

'Why am I even bringing cookies? Mako-chan can make better cookies than these, I probably seem stupid.' Ami scolded herself internally. But, it was the season, filled with laughter, giving and…perhaps love, as well. 'Love…' Ami thought gently to herself, internally releasing a dreamy sigh while internal visions of Makoto jolted through her mind. Ami's oceanic eyes leapt open, the small girl startled by her mind's association.

The door swung open, and there stood the tall and voluptuous solider of thunder. Quickly those hazel eyes sparked with happiness, "Ami-chan!" A smile pulled those lips apart. 'Mako-chan is gorgeous, and so strong and…it makes sense to love her…' Ami's thoughts chimed.

Ami offered a small smile, "Th-thank you for inviting me over Mako-chan!" the aqua maiden's cheeks became a richer red.

"I'm glad you could come! I was so nervous I'd be alone this Christmas." Makoto said, stepping into her apartment. Ami took a step in, walking towards the kitchen to set the cookies down. After closing the door, Makoto quickly leapt to Ami, gently lifting the tray from her arms, "You didn't have to bring cookies, Ami-chan, but thank you. They look delicious." Makoto said kindly.

"Th-th-thank you Mako-chan! But I'm sure you could make better cookies." Ami said bashfully. 'Mako-chan is so kind, and graceful.' Ami idolized the fellow soldier in her mind.

"I don't know about that Ami-chan, you seem to do everything perfectly!" Makoto said, smiling gently. Those hazel eyes sparkled with a sweet sincerity.

Ami's heart began to race. Did Makoto really pay her such a kind compliment? Makoto herself was so strong and beautiful and…a perfect wife, for anyone. 'Wife…?' Ami became flustered at her own thoughts.

Noticing Ami's sudden nervousness, Makoto glanced around for something; "Ah! Ami-chan, I got this new video game, it's a karaoke game. Will you play it with me?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Ami answered gently, while walking into the living room with Makoto.

The taller soldier bent at the waist, and ever so slightly at the knees, turning on the system and hooking in the microphone. Ami could not help but to stare at that's legs longer than eternity, and notice their perfect shape. The blue haired girl's lips became parted as her eyes wandered up from the calf, past the knee, up the thighs and… 'If there is a heaven, that must be where it is…' Ami thought to herself, then realized her own thoughts.

Ami put tomatoes to shame with her bright red color, while gasping sharply.

Makoto stood and looked back at Ami, "Are you okay?" Makoto asked, generally concerned.

"Yes!" Ami answered quickly. Makoto shrugged, and handed Ami one of the two microphones.

The two sung for a long while, laughing between songs, praising each other and being merry. After all the singing, they both fell into the couch, leaning on each other. Ami found herself resting her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"Hey, Ami-chan, look outside." Ami looked to her right: it was snowing.

"It's so beautiful." Ami said dreamily.

Makoto hummed a gentle yes, gently smelling Ami's exotic hair; the girl smelled as sweet as the first flower of spring, after a long winter.

Ami, without noticing, leaned into the warmth of the taller soldier, who wrapped her arms around the smaller Ami. "Ami-chan…" Makoto whispered, as her heart began to race in an unfamiliarly strong emotion. 'I felt something similar to this when I was with senpai but…this is way better. Do I really love Ami-chan?' The thought wasn't new to Makoto. Everything that had happened, every journey, every crushed youma, after Galaxia, after Pharaoh 90 and Beryl…There was no real doubt left; and what doubt was left, could be solved with just one kiss… 'A kiss…' Makoto whispered in her own mind.

"Mako-chan?" That gentle kind voice broke Makoto's thoughts.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Were you going to ask something?"

'Yeah…" Makoto sounded worried.

"What is it, Mako-chan?" Ami asked, concerned.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Mako-cha—"

"Ami-chan, how do you feel about me?"

Ami found her heart lodged within her throat and unapologetically thrashing itself about wildly. 'She knows…' Ami's stomach sunk to her feet. 'Mako-chan must not like me back…What do I do?' Ami turned and looked down at her hands, now clasped nervously in her lap. Ami shook gently, 'Mako-chan…I love you!' the small girl screamed in her mind; unfortunately, Makoto could not hear those brave words.

Ami's eyes slowly trailed up Makoto, gradually becoming filled with tears as she traveled up that voluptuous body. Ami took in every inch of that beautiful girl; adorable freckles dotted those high cheek bones, doey hazel eyes with startlingly powerful surges sparkling within them, and light pink lips, and that thin, swan like neck… 'So beautiful…' Ami thought. 'But…' Ami looked at the top of Makoto's head, where a single dark green leaf sat.

'A leaf?' Ami looked straight up, spotting the bunch of mistletoe strung above them.

'I may not be able to say how I feel…' Ami pressed her weight forward, towards Makoto.

'But I can show you….' Ami placed one hand on Makoto's silken cheek and one on her slender shoulder.

'Forgive me Mako-chan.' Ami thought, as her lips congealed with Makoto's. Makoto sat there, shocked, while her mind spoke the feeling that crashed through her soul: 'I'm…not alone.' Makoto closed her eyes, pulling Ami until the smaller was pressed against the taller one.

"If a kiss could speak, that kiss would be screaming 'I love you'." Minako whispered, looking in at the two soldiers.

Artemis approached the window, looking in, "I'm impressed Minako-chan. You actually did give them love for Christmas, the thing they both wanted more than anything."

Minako giggled gently and winked, "I am the goddess of Love!" Artemis rolled his eyes and began to trot away, as it was snowing.


End file.
